


You're still the one

by SMarley



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMarley/pseuds/SMarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader has his own way to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're still the one

**Author's Note:**

> Written after watching Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, which final I didn't like so I thought up my own while listening to You're still the one by Shania Twain and Goodbye, My Lover by James Blunt.

“You remember everything… It can’t be that you’ve forgotten!”

“No, I don’t.”

“Anakin… You still haven’t forgiven me, have you?”

“And will never do.”

A black cloak, grey eyes, the same voice. It’s you and it’s not you at the same time. Your face and a stranger’s glare; your smile and the cold of another soul. You’re still Anakin and you’re already not. I still love; you already hate. You’re still the one for me, but I’m already one of many for you.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t act differently.”

“That’s a lie. You had a choice, but you didn’t make it. You preferred to betray me.”

“I tried to save you! You were the Chosen One…”

“And you loved me? No, you almost killed me. Left to the mercy of fate.”

This icy grin sends a cold shiver down my spine, and I’m seized by fear. It’s no longer you, that impulsive boy whom I didn’t know how to handle. You’ve become a man to whom I have no idea what to do. You’ve changed, turned into a killer, but I still love you the way you are. Since the day I met you.

“You yourself have chosen this way, Anakin, by preferring the Dark Side of the Force.”

“And you couldn’t accept it. You’ve always denied me my right to choose on my own.”

“I tried to protect you, I was responsible for you… I was your mentor!”

“Mentor?! And that’s all?! You have short memory, Kenobi.”

My memory… What did I have to forget? Your being by my side? My inability to live without you? I left my soul there, on Mustafar, with you. Whom am I lying to, though? It’s always been yours, my soul. You treated it however you pleased, my boy. You didn’t see anyone but Padme and recalled me briefly, only from time to time. You chose her over me, but I made my peace with it because you never loved me, didn’t you?

“You’ve surpassed me in it, too, when you gave up everyone in the name of power of the Sith.”

“You saw in me only what you wanted to see. You built your own illusions, but for some reasons, I paid for their collapse.”

“Yes, it all was an illusion. Apart from love. And I know that you will never forget it.”

“As much as I would like to… No, I won’t.”

You stand so close that I could touch you at any moment. You won’t shrink back, you never did, you won’t do it now. At the very least, you’re being honest with me right now, Anakin. I see it in your eyes; they’re an open book for me. Why didn’t I kill you? I simply couldn’t. Selfishly, I couldn’t imagine this world existing without you. Yes, you’re almost a monster now created by me, but I know that if I turn round and walk away, you will let me leave unharmed. In honour of what we used to share in the past.

“You contradict yourself.”

“Trying to corner me?… Vainly.”

“Trying to figure out why I’m still alive even though you thirst for revenge.”

“Revenge? You’ve taken revenge on yourself, Kenobi.”

The truth is bitter, but there is no triumph in you. You know what it is like - to love and lose. I wanted so desperately that you would never have to go through it, but life is unpredictable. It’s turned us from friends to enemies. I will never forget you, I will always remember you - the boy you used to be; the man you’ve become. Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are one in the same person with your face for me from now on. You’re still the one that I love.

“Yes, I’m cruelly punished, Anakin. This isn’t enough for you?”

“But why?”

“So I can go?”

“Yes, of course… master.”


End file.
